


Blood brothers

by Hamiltonian_Duckfan



Category: Blood Brothers - Fandom, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Brothers, deweyduck - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, ducktales2017, ducktalesAU, hueyduck - Freeform, louieduck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltonian_Duckfan/pseuds/Hamiltonian_Duckfan
Summary: What if Huey, Dewey, and Louie were separated at birth? When Della is too poor to take care of all three boys, she makes a deal with her mistress to give one away. They try to keep their brotherhood a secret until one day they meet one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This plot was based off "Blood brothers the musical" but you don't have to know what that is in order to understand this story. It's different.
> 
> I don't own Ducktales or blood brothers.

"This can't be happening"Della said to herself as she dusted. She had just heard back from the doctor that she was having triplets. Her husband had just left a month ago, she's very poor, she can barley afford one child let alone three, she couldn't ask her brother for help because he was lost at sea, and after the huge fight with her uncle Scrooge, she'd rather die then go to him. She worked as a maid to a Miss Margaret Saxony, she didn't make much but she did what she could.

Mrs Saxony walked in with a sigh, Her husband just told her that he wouldn't be back for another seven months and so she felt lonely, and sort of abandoned. Margaret was unable to have children of her own even if that's all she ever wanted. She had asked her husband several times if they could adopt a child but he believes that if they were supposed to have a child then they'd naturally have one. She put her keys down as Della grabbed her coat "Oh good morning Della"She said.

"Good morning miss"Della said sadly. Miss Saxony noticed Della was crying "Is something wrong my dear?"Margaret asked. "Please sit down".

Della sat next to her and explained "I can barley afford to have one child...Children can't live on love alone, I'll have to work at least three jobs to keep bread on the table."

Margaret knew Della was expecting, it wasn't fair that a poor woman could have kids but not herself. "You are having twins?"She asked.

"Not twins...triplets"Della explained. Miss Saxony thought of something, something that could solve both of their problems "I could raise one of the children!"She said.

"W-What?"

Margaret fell on her knees "Please Della, all I had ever wanted was a child of my own, plus you'd get to see him every day because you work here"She said.

"I can't just give away a baby"She said.

Miss Saxony then said "Then let's just say he's mine, say that's I didn't want to tell my husband in case the baby didn't make it. Oh please Della, I'd do absolutely anything to have a child of my own."

Della considered it. Of course she'd love them, does she love them enough to give one up for a better life? Of course she did, but was this a good idea? Two would grow up with her while one lived alone? I guess he wouldn't be alone, she'd take care of him. And Della would see him every day after that.

"You'd have to swear, make it a unbreakable commitment to one another" Miss Saxony said.

Della thought once more "Agreed"She promised and from then on they thought of nothing else.

Months later the eggs had hatched Della didn't tell Margaret just yet because she wanted some time with them before one of them goes. She named them Hubert, dewferd and Llewelyn. She couldn't look away, she loved them, the three of them together brought her joy, she couldn't bare the thought of loosing one. Maybe she could convince Margaret to let her keep them longer.

The next day Margaret came to check on the eggs "They're born?"She asked.

Della didn't even realize she was there "Oh yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"She asked yet she was overjoyed to see them.

"Please Margaret...can't I keep them?...for just a couple more days?"Della asked.

She shook her head"My husband returns tomorrow Della, I want my baby". Hearing her say "MY BABY" broke dellas heart.

"Go ahead...choose the one you want."Della looked away.

Margret looked at each one, they're names were on each crib she knew which one she wanted "I'll take-"

"DONT TELL ME JUST TAKE HIM!"She cried.

Magret took huey and walked away. Della wished she had just talked to her uncle.

Della noticed something odd about Llewelyn, she couldn't explain she just knew, she took him to the doctor and they said he had a very serious case of the flu, Della had no choice, she can't afford to keep taking him to the doctor, she couldn't afford to lose another baby. She approached her Uncle Scrooge and asked him to take care of Llewelyn until he was better, he agreed and their family bond reunited. Della missed Hubert and Llewelyn but she knew she'd see them again. Dewferd was the only thing to keep her staying strong in a tough situation.

Margaret loved Huey like her own child, she had told her husband that he was their own. Both of them we're thrilled to have him. Except..Della kept fussing over him, trying to hold him, and feed him. It made Margaret very jealous. She didn't want huey loving Della more then her. "Della stop messing with him and do your actual chores!"She said.

"I'm sorry miss it's just he looked like he was hungry and-"

"Della! He's not yours anymore"She said "Leave him alone!" Della did so.

Margret knew what to do. She asked her husband if they can fire Della and hire someone else. He agreed that it was up to her.

After the day was done she told her "Miss Duck you're fired."

"Fired?"Della asked "I have three-"

"Two!"

"Two kids to feed, and you promised I'd see Huey every day"Della said.

"Look, I thought about it I'm willing to pay you 1,000$ for your work"She said.

"Fine, I'll take my baby and I'll go home"She said reaching for Huey.

"Your baby?"She asked "We had a deal, he's mine!"

"You Also said I'd be able to see him!"She said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the quints curse?"She asked.

"No..."

"Any child born a twin, triplet or even quints can't ever be separated, if they ever are they can't know the truth or they shall parish. So if you ever tell the boys they're triplets you'll kill them!"She said.

Della stuttered "I don't believe you"She said.

Margaret gave her a book, it was confirmed. Though it was obviously fake Della believed it to be true. Della said goodbye to Huey...forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A curse? How? Della was overwhelmed. She was going crazy. How did the curse work? Who was Margaret? She didn't really know. Though she seems nice at first. She did trick her out of her childs life. For all she knew Margaret was a psycho killer, or a goblin or even a...witch. Even if the curse wasn't real, it's not worth the thought of a child dying. Della had to believe it to save them. And what about Llewelyn? He's at her uncle scrooges house. He's been separated too. Did della have to give him up as well? She can't bare the thought of losing another but what if it's the only way to save all of them?

Della grabbed Dewferd, set him in the stroller and she walked to her uncles house. She knocked on the door with tears falling from her face. Scrooge opened the door himself "Della, where have you been?"He asked "I expected you days ago...are you alright?"

"I know, I'm fine, how's Llewelyn?"She asked.

Scrooge said "He's perfectly fine. My maid Mrs Beakley has been taking good care of him."

"Glad to hear it.."She said.

"Follow me, I'll show you to him"He said.

"No!"Della interrupted, Scrooge was confused "I need you to keep him"She said.

"What?"Scrooge was beyond shocked.

"Please uncle, if you still love me even a little you'll keep him here and out of harms way."She held his hands plying for his help.

"Della?-"

"They're cursed"She said "If they ever find out they're brothers...they'll die"Tears fell down her face.

"Della I-"

Della begged"Please Uncle Scrooge, I can't let them meet, ever, I can't even see you anymore. He might just be the only family you have left."

"Della. I need to know more about this curse"Scrooge said.

Della nodded "You have a right to know"She explained all that happened and Scrooge finally agreed to keep Llewelyn. Della hugged her uncle tight "Thank you Uncle Scrooge". Della didn't even bother saying goodbye to Llewelyn because she couldn't bare the goodbye "Tell him I love him"She said. She took dewferd home.

Eight years later the three of them had no idea they had a brother at all. Della did her very best to keep Dewey away from the neighborhood of her former mistress but he had to pass there every day for school. Della being as clever as she was told him that monsters live in those houses and if he ever tried to knock on the door they'd eat him. For a while it worked but then dewey grew to be kinda...reckless.

Dewey ran into the kitchen almost running into the table and starts eating some breakfast "Dewey be careful"Della said.

Dewey didn't respond directly, instead he started talking about completely different things "Mom guess what happened yesterday, so this kid Eddie was trying to keep me out of his fort and so I was like "You can't tell me what to do" and he said "oh yeah?" And then-"

"Dewey I have to get to work"She interrupted "Can this wait until I get back?"

"Oh, yeah it can wait"Dewey frowned. Della to have lost two kids was very depressed which had a huge impact on Dewey's life even if it hadn't shown yet.

"Alrighty" She kissed Dewey's forehead "Be good today and if I get another phone call from your school because you swore in class I swear that you'll be grounded for life got me?"

"Got it"He sighed.

"Love you"She said.

"Love you too"He said back. Dewey knew his mother loved him but sometimes he wished she had more time to be with him. She's always busy just to keep food on the table. Most of the time dewey was just alone and he hated that. A lot of people at school hated him too because he caused trouble ever since the crayon incident in kindergarten. Dewey didn't want to go to school so he just decided "Heck, I'll just skip school today."

Huey woke up on time and walked downstairs for breakfast "Good morning mother, good morning father".

"Good morning huebert, did you sleep well?"Margaret asked.

"I did, did you know that catterpillers turn into butterflies?"He asked.

"Is that so?"She asked.

"Yup, I read it in my Jr woodchu-"

"That's nice son" Henry said then turned to his wife. "I have to leave again Thursday"Henry said to his wife completely ignoring Hubert's statement.

"The same day as the jr woodchuck father/son tournament?"Hubert asked.

"You never told me about that"Henry said.

"I meant to"He actually did tell him and Henry even agreed to go but it was bad to talk back to anyone.

"Hun I was hoping you and Hubert could spend time together"Margaret said.

Henry kissed his wife "We spend plenty of time together marge, you worry far too much"He said.

"I suppose"She said.

Hueberts parents were incredibly wealthy and didn't want him to be caught with bad influences so they homeschooled him. Huey didn't have any friends, they say he's unlikeable and nerdy nobody really cared about him, Huey didn't have a good relationship with his father and Although he spends a lot of time with his mother he's always felt a distance between them, he never understood why.

Dewey couldn't stand school, if nobody liked him then there was no reason to go, he knew he'd get in trouble but honestly he didn't really care. He started to question why nobody liked him, he was pretty cool, he had nice hair and a charming personality at least he thought so..

"Mom how come I can't go to a normal school?"Hubert asked.

"Because we believe that you'd get a higher chance of an education if you stayed here"She said.

"Oh ok."

Margaret smiled and continued her hand stitching.

"Mom why is it that you and father have blue eyes and I have dark eyes?"Hubert asked.

"Why would you ask something like that Hubert?"Magret asked.

"In jr woodchucks we learned that we inherite stuff from our parents like eye color".

"Hubert, I think it's fine time you stop reading into silly speculations and go play outside with some friends"Margaret said as she took Hubert's book.

"I don't have any friends"He said.

"Then go make some"She said, she opened the door and huebert walked outside.

Yeah right, like Huebert was going to meet anyone in the middle of the day, kids don't leave school until 3:00 Hubert can't wait that long doing nothing. Besides he's way too nervous and shy to talk to somebody new.

Huebert walked around the neighborhood for about an hour wondering what he did that was so wrong. Until someone literally ran into him. This stranger was running from someone and knocked Hubert over.

"sorry about this but you might want to follow me, they might think you're a accomplice!"He yelled as he grabbed hueberts arm and ran as fast as he could.

They ran in between two buildings and lost the people chasing them "What was that?"Hubert asked.

"Angry mob"Dewey said.

"Wait You're a?..."

"THATS RIGHT! I'm a vampire ha ha ha!"Dewey yelled evilly.

"But you can't be..they're not real...my mom said so"He said.

"Ok you got me, I'm just a normal kid who got himself in trouble, what's your name smartie?"He asked,

"Hubert Saxony.."He said sheepishly.

Dewey raised an eyebrow "Hue Butt? Do you have a nickname because that's very hard yo remember I can't keep up with that".

"It's huebert and no I-I don't have a nickname"He said.

"well I can just call you Huey, how about that?"He asked.

"Ok...who are you?"He asked.

"The name is Dewford Alexander Fredrick drake Deuteronomy duck the third!"He said with such dignity "But you can call me Dewey"He said.

"Woah, that's a long name, how do you remember that?"Huey asked.

"Do you ever forget your name?"Dewey asked.

"Well-"

"That's what I thought, so are you playing hooky too?"Dewey asked.

"Hooky?"Huey asked.

"Skipping school"Dewey explained.

Huey gasped "You skipped school?"

"Well those teachers think they're better then me so I showed them whose boss!"Dewey said.

"That's so cool!"Huey said he felt oddly comfortable around Dewey.

"Aren't I?"Dewey asked smoothly.

"Hey...Dewey do you maybe...kinda...wanna um"Huey tried to speak but he was worried dewey would say no.

"Come on...spit it out!"Dewey said.

"Be...Friends? Maybe?"Huey said.

"Sure!"Dewey said happily.

"So how old are you?"Dewey asked.

"I'm eight"Huey said.

"Well well well I'm older then you because I'm nearly nine"Dewey said.

"Hey me too...when's your birthday?"Huey asked.

"October 17"Dewey said.

"Wow me too!"Huey said "We were born on the same day!"

"Which means we're blood brothers!"Dewey said happily "Follow me!"He said as he grabbed huey and ran behind his own house.

Huey was confused as dewey grabbed a knife "What are you doing?"He asked.

"Just watch!"Dewey said as he cut his finger with the knife, he winced and screamed a little bit but then he turned to Huey "Ok now..."He took a deep breath as he tried to bite down the pain "Let me see your hand"He said.

"What? No!"Huey winced.

"Do you want to be blood brothers or not?"Dewey asked. Huey thought about it he handed Dewey his hand and let him cut it. Then they held each other's hand tight. "Now repeat after me, I will always be around for my blood brother no matter what."

Huey repeated "I will always be around for my blood brother no matter what"He said.

"Great! Now we're blood brothers!"Dewey said.

"Wow, where did you learn how to do that?"He asked.

Dewey smugly said"On tv, a tv show my mom said I wasn't allowed to watch."

Huey gasped "But- that's wrong!"

"I didn't choose the thug life huebert, it chose me"He said.

"Wow"Huey was amazed "So what do people do in their thug life?"He asked.

Dewey answers "The normal..Watch bad shows, kill bader people and-"Dewey whispered "Cuss".

"Cuss?"Huey gasped.

Dewey shook his head "Yup, that's what makes us so bad! We say words like.. S#¡t, Fack and stupid." Remember he is only eight, nearly nine.

"You are bad! What do those words mean?"Huey asked.

"I don't know, I just say them"Dewey said.

"I'll look them up in the dictionary!"Huey said happily.

"What?"Dewey asked.

"You don't know what a dictionary is?"Huey asked.

"Yes, everyone knows what a dictionary is"Dewey said.

"It's a book that gives the definition for every word"Huey explained.

"I was going to say that!"Dewey said.

Huey laughed "You're funny, are you going to be a entertainer when you grow up?"

"No, I'm going to be a explorer! Explore this jungle world we live in! Just like uncle Donald!"

"Who?"Huey asked.

"My mom told me about him"Dewey said "He explores the sea and I'm sure he's a thug too".

"Cool!"Huey said "Can I be a thug?"

"If you want"Dewey said.

"Wow, a new name and I'm a thug, this has been a very strange day. I'm glad we're blood brothers dewey"Huey said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie kids

Dewey and Huey continued to play the rest of that day, Huey taught Dewey what he learned in jr woodchucks and Dewey taught Huey more curse words.

"I had a lot of fun today huey"Dewey said.

"Me too!"Said Huey.

"Now I have to go home"Dewey said.

"Do you have to go home already?"Huey asked.

"I'm afraid so, I'm going to be in trouble for skipping school"He said.

Huey thought of something "Unless..."

"Unless what?"Dewey asked.

"Unless you tell her it was a accident"Huey said.

"You mean lie?"Dewey asked.

"Yup, pure genius!"Huey said "You're welcome!"

"You know something hue...we make a good team"Dewey said.

"Ok, will I see you tomorrow dewey?"Huey asked.

"After school, I can't skip everyday"He said.

Huey smiled "Ok dewey I'll see you tomorrow"He said.

"Bye!"Dewey waved and walked back home.

When Dewey got home he knew he was in for it but he didn't really care, Dewey waited on the front porch so he could get his story straight, Della pulled up and walked out of the car "Dewey?!"She asked "What are you doing here? The school called and said You haven't been at school all day, I'm very disappointed in you!"She said.

Dewey ran up to Della and hugged her. Della was confused "I missed the bus and lost the extra keys to the house"Dewey said.

Della softened a little after that "Then why didn't you go to the payphone and call me?"She asked.

"I didn't think of that"Dewey said.

Della sighed "Well I guess you didn't mean to..."Della said "Ok you're not in trouble but next time I won't be so kind".

Dewey was surprised it worked, I guess the more detail you put into your lie the more likely it'll work.

Huey walked back home "Hello mother, I did what you asked and I met a new friend"Huey said proudly.

"did you? That's great huebert"She said.

"Huey"Huey said.

"Huh?"

"That's what Dewey calls me, I like it"Huey said.

"Oh...that's really...interesting uh huey"She said.

"Yup, he's really cool!"Huey said.

"You realize that your name is actually huebert right?"She asked.

"I know"Huey said "It's just a nickname"Huey walked upstairs to his room, Margaret was a little suspicious about Huberts new friend, she was willing to investigate if she's needed to.

"So 'Huey' did you learn anything new?"His mother asked.

"Not really huey said as he grabbed the dictionary from the shelf a bunch of other book s fell off as well, Huey was annoyed "goddamit!"He shouted.

"Huebert!"His mother gasped "What did you just say?"

"I said goddamnit"Huey said.

"Do you even know what that means?"She asked.

"No, but I do know that b*t#¡ means-"She slapped his face before he could finish.

"Huebert I don't want to hear anything like that come from your mouth again understand me? Where did you hear such things?"She asked.

Huey was scared to answer, his mother never hit him before, she never had a reason to, Huey didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it, he ran to his room and didn't talk to anyone the rest of the night.

"We have to move"Margaret said to herself "Get huebert away from these bad influences". Her husband refused to move, but Margaret insisted, they'd been arguing about it for months and months to come.

Huey and Dewey have been friends for a whole year, they barley spent time apart. After school huey walked to Dewey's house. As soon as dewey saw Huey he ran outside "Huey!"He yelled.

"Hi Dewey! What should we do today?"Huey asked.

"You mean what should we...Dew-Ey?"He asked.

Huey was confused "I don't get it"

"Never mind, let's go!"Dewey grabbed Huey's arm and they walked to the park.

"Wow, I've never been here before"Huey said.

"Really? It's a lot of fun"Dewey said "I just hope nobody realizes I'm here"Dewey said.

"Why?"Huey asked.

"Hey doofus!"Yelled a kid.

"Because him...um how about we go now?"Dewey said.

"I don't understand"Huey said.

"Doofus does!"The kid said, who's name was George.

"Don't call me that!"Dewey yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!"George said.

"You can't tell me what to do either!"Dewey said.

Grorge said "I'm older then you do that means I'm the boss of you!"He pushed dewey to the ground.

Huey saw Dewey was sad, he wanted to make him feel better but standing up to Dewey's bully for him would only make dewey look weak "Come on Dewey let's go somewhere else"Huey said, he grabbed had hand and walked a block away.

"Are you ok?"Huey asked.

"Yes, but I hate that guy, if only be I had laser eyes or the ability to fly"Dewey said.

Huey looked around and saw the library "Maybe you don't need to"He said.

"What do you mean?"Dewey asked.

"Follow me!"Huey grabbed his arm and walked across the street to the library "There has to be a book about practical jokes that can help us get revenge!"Huey said.

"See? This is why we make such a great team...except..."Dewey just remembered.

"Except what?"Huey asked.

"Uh...well"Dewey started to feel ashamed and stupid.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't laugh"Huey said placing his hand on Dewey's shoulder?

"Promise?"Dewey asked "Under a blood brothers oath? That means if you break that promise we won't be brothers anymore!"He warned.

"I probably under oath!"Huey said.

"I can read...just not very good"Dewey said.

Huey smiled "That's ok, I'll help you"He said.

Huey and Dewey found a book of pranks and practical jokes, Huey helped dewey sound out the words they had so much fun (and they have such a short intention span) that they forgot all about the plan.

"What should we do now?"Dewey asked.

"I don't know"Huey shrugged.

"We can cloud watch"Dewey suggested.

"Ok! I've never done that before"Huey said.

"It's like you never done anything before"Dewey teased.

"It's true"Huey laughed.

They laid on the grass and looked up at the sky"Huey, can I tell you something?"Dewey asked.

"Of course"Huey said.

"Clouds are boring"He said.

"That's a secret?"Huey asked.

"Not that...It's not boring when you're here, is that normal?"Dewey asked.

He picked at the grass and said "I don't know...I never had a friend before"

"Me neither"Dewey sighed "How long have we been friends?"Dewey asked.

"I dunno, it seemes like a long time ago"Huey said.

Dewey laughed "even though you are my only friend and only brother, if I had a million friends you'd still be my favorite".

"Do you mean it?"Huey asked.

Dewey nodded "You're pretty cool actually"he said.

Huey hugged him "thanks Dewey".

Aftet playing with Dewey one day Huey's mom announced "We're moving!"

"We're what?"Huey asked.

"Moving to duckburg, oh you'll love it, its close enough so your father can work and it's far enough away"She said "Go ahead and start packing your stuff we're leaving tomorrow".

"Tomorrow? But what about the house?"Huey asked.

"Its already sold and we already have your grandfather to stay with till we find a permanent one"She said.

"What about dewey?"Huey said.

"I don't think Dewey is a good influence on you"She said.

"Yes he is!"Huey yelled

"See ? This yelling and being disrespectful, that's what dewey does and that's why you are not allowed to talk to him understand?"She yelled.

"Yes"Huey sighed.

"Good, now start packing your stuff"She said.

Huey packed his stuff in his boxes, it took the rest of the night. Huey didn't understand why he had to move or why he wasn't allowed to play with Dewey, he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye so at midnight he walked downstairs and out the door, He walked to Dewey's house and three rocks at his window.

Dewey opened the window and climbed out "Huey? What's wrong?"He asked.

"I'm moving away"Huey said.

"Moving away?! Where?"Dewey asked.

Huey said"I don't know"Huey said "Far far away".

"Will I still see you?"Dewey asked.

"Dewey!"Della called "oh god...Dewey!"

"I'm here mom"Dewey sighed. Della grabbed Dewey's arm "Dewey you scared me half to death, you know you can't sneak out at night!"

"Can we move?"Dewey asked.

"What?"She asked. Huey walked closer, Della knew exactly who he was, she didn't know how she knew but she did "Hubert?"She asked.

Huey answers "Yes?"

Dewey explained "He's moving and I...he's my best friend, we can't let him leave mom".

Della sighed, she hugged Dewey tight then calmly said "Dewey, we can't move I'm sorry."

Dewey sighed.

"It's late hun, say goodbye to huebert and come back inside"She said.

Dewey hugged Huey "Ill never forget you huey"He said.

"I will never forget you either"Huey said.

Dewey let go "Even when you live far far away in a big ol mansion?"He asked.

Huey said "Of course not, and when you become a world famous explorer and travel the world, will you forget me?"He asked.

"You think I can become a explorer?"Dewey asked.

"You can dew-ey anything"Huey joked.

"You're making this harder"Dewey said.

"Sorey"Huey said.

"Ok dew, come on"Della said. Dewey walked back inside and huey stayed where he was, Della stopped and sat next to Huey "Hey...it's going to Be ok, this isn't the end of the world".

"I feel like it is, what if I never see him again?"Huey started to tear up.

Della took off her locket and handed it to him "Here".

huey was confused "What's this?"He asked.

Della opened the locket "That's dewey"She said.

"Is that you next to Him?"Huey asked.

"Yup, I want you to keep this. So you'll always remember dewey and I ok?"She asked.

Huey hugged Della "Thank you so much Mrs duck, I'll keep this safe always"He said.

Della pat his head "You should go back home, I know it'll Be ok"She said.

Huey smiled and walked back home. Dewey couldn't help but cry, he couldn't believe his only friend was leaving him. Della walked in and sat down next to Dewey "It'll be ok"She said.

"No it won't"Dewey said "What if I never see him again?"He asked.

"If fate brought you two together, you'll find each other again"She said.

"How can you be sure?"Dewey asked.

"Its just how life works"She said "I can't explain it"

Dewey hugged his mother tight. He knew everything would be ok eventually but that doesn't change the fact he'd miss Huey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later

Six years later a lot had change, during the summer Della got a slightly better job in duckburg, she didn't want to risk the idea of seeing her uncle but it's a big place so she tried not to worry so much. Dewey was glad that he was out of there but he hated that he had to go to a new school. They probably won't like him anyway.

Huey goes to a private school, it wasn't really that fun and he didn't have many friends but anything was better then staying at home with his overprotective mother, annoying five year old sister, and horrible grandfather.

But as you may recall there's one more duck brother that we haven't seen yet.

Scrooge was on a expedition to find the lost treasure of negira falls, it was a three day trip and sadly he couldn't bring his nephew Louie along, he was fifteen, he understood. At least Scrooge hoped he did. The law says that Mrs Beakley wasn't suited for teaching the children so Scrooge has to send Louie and webby to an actual school. Scrooge walked inside and saw Louie at the table reading a book.

"Well well well, look who's still alive"Louie said sarcastically.

"And what's wrong with you?"Scrooge asked.

"You leave for three days without telling me and you think something is wrong?"Louie asked.

"Easy sarcastic, I left a note on the fridge"He said "Please tell me you actually opened the fridge".

"Of course not, I starved myself"Louie said.

Scrooges snapped"Don't take that attitude with me lad, it's not my fault this happened, it's the law".

"Well whoever came up with something like that can go-"

"Hey!"Scrooge stopped him "At least you won't be alone"Scrooge said.

"Yeah, then at least I won't be known as the weirdo but I'll be known as the weirdos friend"Louie grumbled.

" least promise me you'll look after her"Scrooge asked.

"Yeah yeah"Louie rolls his eyes.

"It won't be that bad, who knows, maybe you'll like it"Scrooge said.

"When you're homeschooled your entire life then sent to a public school out of nowhere it never ends well!"Louie yelled.

"And how would you know that?"Scrooge asked.

"I read about it!"Louie said.

"Did you?"Scrooge asked.

"Ok it was in a movie once, it's just common sense!"Louie said, he ran upstairs to his room furious. Beakley walked in and started to make dinner.

"I just can't do anything right can I?"He asked beakley.

"Its a teenage thing"She said.

"Or it's a Louie thing..."Scrooge sighed.

louie laid on his bed as webby walked in "Hey lou! I'm sooo excited!"Webby yelled.

Louie sighed.

"What's wrong?"Webby asked.

"Do me a favor and stab me really hard in the chest with a knife"Louie said.

"Oh no. Are you feeling depressed again due to your dead psychotic mother and dead brother?"She asked.

"No!"Louie yelled "It's just school"

"Ohh, yeah it sounds fun!"Webby said.

"Fun? You think this is fun?"Louie asked.

"Yeah!"She said "Learning new things, interacting with actual people-"

Louie interrupted "Sounds like a waste of time".

Webby sighed "Well at least you'll have me, we can get through it together".

Louie smiled "That's true" He only said it to make her feel better and some what accomplished, he was more worried about her than himself. She has less self control then he did, and she's way more sensitive "Um webby promise me you won't try to kill someone!"

"I promise I won't try to kill someone"webby said "Unless they deserve it"She said, she walked downstairs.

"Oh those poor kids."He said, he followed her downstairs. "I'm serious Webby, nobody needs to know about our abilities"He said referring to training and the fact Webby was training to be a actual spy.

"yeah yeah"She said.

"Dewey are you ready for school?"Della asked.

Dewey graves his bag "Yeah I'm ready"He said.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?"Della asked.

"It's like two blocks away"Dewey said, he hugged her and walked to school.

When he got there he felt both anxious and relieved, nobody knows who he was, nobody would hate him for any of this, but on the other hand he is a freshman and people aren't usually friendly. He shrugged that thought, he didn't need negativity.

Louie and Webby had different approaches to starting school, Louie was cool and quiet, he didn't bother talking to anyone and stayed out of everyone's way. Webby was the opposite she said hi to everyone who passed them and shook their hand.

When they found out they had different schedules that scared them a little, Louie wasn't there to make sure Webby was in check and Webby couldn't help Louie either. but they didn't worry, They walked their separate ways to class.

Louie sat next to Dewey in class, they realized they were both new and took comfort in that fact. On the way out of class Dewey introduced himself "Hey, you're new too right?"He asked.

"Me?"Louie asked.

"Yes..."

"Yeah..I'm Louis"He said.

"Dewey. Nice to meet you Louis"Dewey said.

When lunch came around Louie and Dewey started talking, they were very different people yet they were instantly friends with each other.

"Your uncle is really The Scrooge mcduck?"Dewey asked.

"Yeah..."He said.

"You're so lucky"He said.

"I'm so not lucky, living to the expectations is impossible"Louie sighed.

"I know what you mean"Dewey said.

"So Dewey.. where are you from?"Louie asked.

"St canard, it's a nice place but it wasn't a nice neighborhood"He laughed awkwardly.

"I visited there once...not impressed"He said.

Dewey laughed "Sorry in kinda weird...I don't usually talk to people"He said.

Louie said "You don't have to worry about that with me. I'm the second weirdest person I know".

Both laughed.

"You really need to meet my friend Webby, you'd probably like her"Louie said.

"Sure"Dewey replied.

After school Louie introduced Webby and Dewey, they hit it off well...maybe too well.

Dewey had a actual friend, he hasn't had those in a long time, he never truly forgot about Huey though, his first real friend. Sometimes he thought about him and wondered what became of him. Perhaps he'd never know.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry it took so long and I'm sorry this is so short I was excited writing this chapter though, trying to capture Louie and Webbys characters. Next chapter will be a lot better, I'll try to finish it by next week. Please review it really helps me feel inspired and my confidence goes to the moon with just one, thanks for all the support guys an s sorry if this seems rushed. ~Bai


End file.
